


Operation Get Eren To Hook Up With Levi

by StarishSparkles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is sassy, Armin is the boss, Eren is dared, Erwin should bow down to the power of the blond mushroom, Established winmin, First Dates, Fluff, Genderfluid Hanji, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, OOC erwin, Sass, dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarishSparkles/pseuds/StarishSparkles
Summary: Armin is determined to set up the two, and with Erwin at his beck and call, who is there to stop him?This is a little more suggestive than my other fics.Don't like don't read.Enjoy!! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> For xx.armin.arlert.xx on Instagram!!
> 
> For anyone who wants to follow me, my Instagram name is Levi_Jaeger_Smith. :)

> Armin chuckles adorably as he watches his brother-from-another-mother Eren stumble over his words and fiddle with the hem of his checked [green](http://pin.it/uqjD4tH) shirt. The brunette’s caramel skin is burning red as Armin puts his petite face right up close to the other, and he smirks as Eren's eyes glance away, unable to hold the blond’s eyes. “So,' _Jaegerbomb_ ', will you do it?” Just at that moment the door to the room the two are hiding in flies open and Jean stands there, his face almost as red as Eren's. Unfazed, Armin smiles angelically before standing up and walking away, nodding to Mikasa as he passes. He notes with amusement that the scarf wrapped around her neck is a little higher than it needs to be and her ears were tinted red, but pretends not to notice. It’s only when he gets around the corner he begins to laugh. After all, Jean’s face was priceless! That would hopefully spread enough rumours around the school to get a certain raven-haired sophomore noticing, or at least his crazy friend, Hanji. Then Erwin would be able to start phase two of ‘Operation Get Eren To Hook Up With Levi' as they had decided to call it. Not the best name, he knew, but it was a working title. Speaking of Erwin, here he comes now. The petite blond nods respectfully to the taller and more intimidating man as he walks down the corridor. Honestly, Mr Captain America couldn’t be more conspicuous if he tried. Armin had heard a shockingly large amount of rumours revolving mostly around his strange choice of friends and his dick, all of which he could easily confirm were true. ... Not that he’d ever tell. Erwin’s smile widened as he bent down and gazed lovingly down at his shorter boyfriend, so Armin rolled his eyes jokingly before putting a hand over the others mouth in mock protest. Erwin chuckled, and replied with an adorable look he wouldn’t give to anyone else. “Please?” The shorter smiled and, without warning, moved his hand and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before laughing. “Of course, baby~” He put emphasis on the baby, and widened his eyes slightly just as he had taught Eren to do. Erwin looked baffled for a moment, before his cheeks blossomed with red and he turned away, his large hands covering his face. “Armin...” He smiled lovingly, and patted the older man on the back kindly. He really was smitten, anyone could tell that just from looking at them. And yes, Erwin was four years older than him. Yes, he was the biggest, handsomest and most respected pupil to ever grace the halls of St Rose’s Academy. But Armin, the scholarship freshman with more than a little help from the appearance side of things, wasn’t letting him go that easily. “Oh yeah, Connie said he’ll do it.” At these words Erwin broke out into a more mischievous smirk and nodded. “10 o’clock sharp right? Tell Springer that Eren has to make sure-“ Armin silenced his rambling boyfriend with a quick pinch on his covered crotch. Erwin looked down, embarrassed, but little Armin had no shame and let his hand wander as he answered. “I know, baby, we’ve been through it already.” Erwin was torn between dragging his little troublemaker into a storage cupboard as punishment for what his nifty hands were doing to him in broad daylight, then figured why not. He grabbed the lithe hand that was down his pants and pulled the other boy into the nearest empty room roughly, planning to make the younger man beg to finish what he foolishly started. Armin, on his part, had no complaints to how this was turning out.


End file.
